Library Accident
by heyyonita
Summary: Terjebak ospek. Apa yang bisa Jaejoong lakukan agar Yunbear-nya mau membantu?  Kenapa Changmin malam - malam menyusup ke perpus? Bersama Kyuhyun pula... Yunjae, Minkyu. Mrated. Entahlah...


Pairing : YunJae, a little bit of MinKyu

M Rated

Tumpukan file mengerak difolder. Eh begitu dibuka ada ini. Udah lama bikinnya. Tinggal edit dikit sana sini jadi deh. Abal, karena sekali lagi masih amatiran, cekidooooooooooottttt :)

LIBRARY ACCIDENT

''Yunniebear, mau tidur sampai kapan kau namja sipit'' seseorang menggoyang - goyangkan tubuh gak berdaya didepannya

''Boojae, jangan ganggu aku! Aku capek banget nih. Kamu gak inget semalam ?''

''Tapi Yunnnn, yang semalem itu belum apa - apa...''

''Jangan bilang aku harus ngerjain kayak yang semalem lagi?''

''Ya iya lah Yun, aku gak mau ngerjain tugas ospek sialan itu sendirian, mana sanggup''

Oh ternyata dua namja yang sedang berdebat ini adalah senior dan junior dikampus.

Iya, Yunho adalah senior Jaejoong dikampus. Dan tentunya kedua namja ini adalah sepasang kekasih.

''Hmmm, baiklah baik, aku pasti bantu. Kamu berani ngasih apa? Yang besok itu berat loh tugasnya''

''Apa ya, duitku abis sih. Buat ini itu ospek, terutama si senior gorila sadis Kangin itu. Mintanya macem - macem''

''Aku tau yang gratis boo'' yunho dengan genit mengedip kedipkan matanya yang sipit itu -...-

''Yunnie-ah, kau ini yadong banget sih! Mirip si Hyukie deh. Malah lebih parah, demi tujuh lautan...''

''Aku itu gak lebih yadong daripada kamu'' elak Yunho

''Pokoknya bayaran nanti, kerjain dulu tugasnya!'' titah sang maharatu jaejoong kepada sang budak dadakan alias kekasih yang teraniaya Jung Yunho U-know

########

''Heeeeh manis, sini kau!''

Dengan gerakan patah - patah , Jaejoong menengok kearah belakang

'Mampus lah aku hari ini , kenapa belum apa - apa udah ketemu gorila gila ini' batin Jaejoong menciut

''Ne, Kangin sunbae. Ada apa?''

''Begini manis, tolong belikan ini. Ingat! Kamu harus belinya di supermarket yang ada diujung blok depan!''

''Baiklah sunbae, tunggu sebentar''

Pasrah, ya iyalah, dia cuma bisa pasrah. Nasib mahasiswa baru memang harus selalu pasrah bukan. Apalagi si pawang gorila liar ini gak ada, bisa parah kalo dia sampai lepas kendali.

Pasti tau kan siapa pawang gorila gila itu, iya, Eeteuk. Sampai saat ini pun Jaejoong masih heran. Pelet apa yang dipakai si sunbae hingga si gorila itu termehek - mehek sekali padanya. Mungkin setelah ospek selesai Jaejoong bisa bertanya Eeteuk pergi ke dukun mana.

#10 menit kemudian#

''Kangin sunbae, ini titipanmu''

''Oh, Lengkap, silakan kembali ke aula manis'' perintah Kangin sambil menoel - noel dagu Jaejoong. Yang ditoel - toel ya cuma bisa pasrah.

Yang tidak Kangin tau, dibelakangnya sudah berdiri si beautiful disaster bernama Kim Heechul sedang senyum - senyum.

Sedetik berikutnya dia angkat handphone dan terlihat menelpon seseorang.

''Ya, Eeteuk hyung, lihatlah gorila gila bermulut ember ini tanpamu, berani - beraninya dia menoel - noel pacar si Yunho'' Heechul bicara keras - keras (memang sengaja hahaha)

Heechul nampak tertawa lebar mendengar line diseberang berkata - kata sadis.

Dengan senyum setannya , dia mendekati kangin yang dari tadi berdiri syok.

''Selamat ya Kangin-ah. Sepertinya jatah NC-mu minggu ini distop asupannya oleh Eeteuk hyung''

''Yaaaaaa! Kau tega sekali sih heenim! Aku kan cuma noel biasa! dasar! Poisonchul!''

Yang dikatai terkikik. Sedang Jaejoong? dia sudah raib.

######

''Yunnie-ah, kenapa tarik - tarik begini sih?'' protes jaejoong

''Kau mau liet perang gak penting si Heenim dan Kangin?''

''Ehmm enggak sih'' jawab Jaejoong sambil memonyongkan bibirnya

Mereka berdua menuju perpustakaan kampus. Kebetulan sedang sepi.

Diperpustakaan cuma ada mereka berdua, sang penjaga perpus Junsu dan mahasiswa numpang tidur bernama yoochun.

Benar - benar sepi.

''Yun, ngapain kamu ajak aku kesini''

''Kamu ini harusnya berterimakasih padaku Boo, aku menyelamatkanmu dari ospek hari terakhir ini. Sampai malam loh, aku gak mau kamu kecapekan''

''Tapi Yun, mereka akan marah kalo sampai tahu aku tiba - tiba menghilang begini''

''Sudah, tenang saja. Aku tadi udah bilang ke Siwon kok, tadi aku lihat dia menarik Kibum, jadi sekalian saja aku mintain kamu ijin'' jelas Yunho panjang lebar = luas -...-

''Hunny, kamu baik banget deeeeeeh'' Jaejoong menghujani muka Yunho dengan ciuman.

Yang dicium sih senang - senang saja. Nah Junsu dan Yoochun sudah mencak - mencak sendiri melihat pasangan tak sadar situasi kondisi ini

''Yaaaaa! Kalo mau mesum jangan disini!'' suara tinggi macam dolphin keluar dari bibir tipis Junsu yang disambut anggukan dari sang peliharaan #eeeeeeeh Yoochun.

''Please deh, aku itu tau kelakuan kalian berdua kalo perpus lagi kosong'' beber Yunho yang merasa terenggut kebahagiaannya itu

Wow, blushhhh selamat berblushing ria bagi Junsu dan Daerah Sekitarnya #ehem Yoochun.

Yunho langsung menarik Jaejoong ke rak paling tersembunyi, disana terdapat tempat duduk yang nyaman untuk membaca. Lalu duduk bersampingan.

''Kau ngantuk kan Boo, aku juga. Lebih baik sekarang kita tidur'' Yunho menguap , dia menyandarkan kepala Jaejoong ke pundaknya. Jaejoong langsung tertidur tanpa berkata - kata lebih panjang.

########

''Aisssssh! Kemana nih Siwon hyung sama Yunho hyung. Kenapa malah kabur, pos terakhir kan jadi gak ada yang jaga'' gerutu Choi Minho, adik kandung Choi Siwon

''Sudahlah Hyung, kan aku temani disini'' bisik Taemin menenangkan

Oooh, rupanya Yunho adalah salah satu panitia, pantas saja dengan mudah dia menyelundupkan Jaejoong. Dia sendiri juga menyelundup sih.

#### Jam 10 malam ####

''Huaaaaah, ngantukku sudah habis'' ujar Jaejoong sambil sibuk menata ulang rambutnya.

Dia beringsut dari pundak Yunho, langsung menusuk - nusuk pipi pacarnya.

''Yun bangun, sudah malam nih, mana gelap lagi''

''Hoahm, apa Boo? Kau ini ya, hobinya ganggu tidurku'' Yunho bersungut - sungut

''Tapi ini sudah malam Yunbear hunny bunny'' Jaejoong mencubit - cubit pipi Yunho

''Ayo pulang'' Yunho beranjak, namun ditahan Jaejoong-nya

''PERCUMA Jung Yunho tampan, kita terkunci disini, kau tak sadar ini sudah jam berapa?'' kesal Jaejoong sambil memonyongkan bibir seksinya itu.

''Hah? Masa sih Boo?''

''Hei! Kau ini kuliah sudah berapa tahun sih disini? Masa jam tutup perpus aja gak tau'' Jaejoong yang sudah dongkol tampah makin dongkol (untung gak jengkol ya! ^.^)

''Ya sudahlah Boojaejoongie chagi, kau marah marah juga pintunya gak bisa kebuka, lebih baik kita tidur lagi saja'' Yunho melingkarkan tangan dipinggan Jaejoong lalu menarik kepala jaejoong supaya bersandar dipundaknya lagi

KRIEEEEEET (suara pintu kebuka nih ceritanya)

''Yun, suara apa itu? Aku takut'' bisik Jaejoong langsung memeluk Yunho erat.

''Sssshhh! Diam chagi, sepertinya ada yang membuka pintu. Kau jangan berisik'' Yunho menutup mulut Jaejoong

Mereka mengendap - endap mencari tahu siapa yang masuk perpus, siapa tahu maling kan?

Dan apa yang mereka lihat sungguh mengejutkan...

####

''chaby, kau mau ngajak aku kemana sih?''

''Sssssh, ikut saja babykyuuu'' jawab changmin

Mereka berdua , lebih tepatnya changmin berhasil menyuap satpam kampus agar memberikan kunci perpus. Yah, setelah tawar menawar alot dengan satpam bernama soo man itu. Dasar tua - tua matre , kelaut aje deh

''Changminnie, kita mau ngapain sih diperpus?'' tanya Kyuhyun penasaran, sangat.

''Kita akan menjemput surga baby'' jawab Changmin sambil mencium bibir sexy Kyu sekilas.

-KRIEEEET-

Gak susah membuka pintu perpus, segera saja Changmin mendorong Kyuhyun masuk kedalam perpus menjempus surga dunia mereka tanpa sadar ada dua pasang mata terkejut kejut mengintip mereka.

Changmin kembali menutup pintu perpus. Tanpa dikunci, karena tak ada seorangpun tahu kalo mereka ada disini. Siapa juga manusia bodoh yang mau masuk perpus malam - malam buta begini -...-

Tanpa komentar banyak, Changmin menarik Kyuhyun kepelukannya. Menciumnya penuh nafsu, membiarkan dada mereka bergesekan. Sungguh, mereka tak tahu ada Jaejoong dan Yunho disana.

''Ehhhmmm, Chagi, jadi kau menarikku kesini mau minta jatah...'' bisik Kyu terengah melayani ciuman basah Changmin

''Layani aku Chagi, kau harus seliar mungkin, gara - gara ospek sialan aku harus puasa seminggu''

''Dengan senang hati chagi...'' Jawab Kyuhyun sambil mendesah.

Nafsu Changmin sudah berkulminasi. langsung saja mereka memulai ritual suci mereka...

''Aaaaaaaggghh, Changmin-ah baby, fas...terhhhhhsssshhh, aaaah Deeeperrrr...''

''aaahhhhhhhh''

''ooooooh Kyu, kau seksi sekali...''

''Fuck me fasterrrrh Choi...kang Changminnnnhhh...''

#cukup#

#####

Dua manusia yang tak berdaya mengintip dengan muka memerah.

'Apa - apaan nih Changmin, ternyata ini yang dia lakukan kalo pulang malam. Dalihnya saja mau belajar sama Kyuhyun' batin Yunho , dia bersweatdropped ria

Keadaan yang sama terjadi pada batin Jaejoong

'Aaaaaaah, apa ini? Kenapa aku melihat yang begini pas sama Yunbear sih.. Aku gak berani bayangin pas nyampe rumah nanti' blush muka Jaejoong maki memerah

''Ehem, boo. Mumpung setan - setan kecil itu lagi napsu banget, mending kita keluar dari sini sekarang, jangan berisik dan tetap tenang'' Yunho berbisik - bisik

''Fuck me fasterrrrh Choi...kang Changminnnnhhh...'' menjadi background proses pelarian mereka

Krieeeet

Pintu berbunyi sedikit, tapi setidaknya mereka bisa lolos. Kemudian mereka menutup lagi pintu perpus. Dan pulang dengan damai ke apartemen mereka berdua

####

-Krieeeet-

''Babyieeeh, k-kau deh..ngar pi..ntu terbuuukaaah?''

''Enggak Kyuu, sudah diam'' Changmin terus menambah kecepatan menusuknya

''Aaaaaahhhhm Shimh Changminhhhhh''

###### apartemen yunjae ######

Braaaak. Yunho membuka pintu apartemen tergesa - gesa. Tangan kirinya yang berkeringat menggenggam tangan Jaejoong.

Begitu pintu terkunci kembali dia mendorong Jaejoong kearah kamar mereka. Begitu sampai kamar, dia dorong Jaejoong ke kasur

Dikecupnya bibir sang Boojae dengan penuh nafsu

''Ehhmmm Yunhhh pelan - pelan saja''

''Tidak bisa boo, aku sudah 'tegang' dari tadi, kau gak ngerasain ya?'' Yunho menggesek - gesekkan kejantanan mereka berdua

''AHHHHHHH'' erang Jaejoong

''Boo, langsung saja ya...'' bisik Yunho seseduktif mungkin. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk

segera mereka melepas segala macam kain yang menghalangi pandangan mereka

Yunho merebahkan Jaejoong lalu memposisikan diri

''Ehhhm'' bibir ranum Jaejoong dilumat Yunho, tangan Jaejoong sudah melingkar manis dileher Yunho sambil gak lupa meremas rambutnya

Sebelah tangan Yunho membuka laci nightstandnya, meraih lube. Setelah selesai dengan ciumannya, dia mendudukan diri. Mengoleskan lube di kejantanan favorit Boojaenya itu. Setelah dirasa cukup, dia merebahkan diri, mensejajarkan dengan Jaejoong sambil mengarahkan kejantannya dilubang Jaejoong

Jleb

''Aaaaaaaahhhhhh, Yuuuunhhhhh, diam sebentar, agak sakit''

''Hmm''

setelah beberapa saat, Jaejoong mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya.

Tanpa diperintah, Yunho yang mukanya sudah memerah tanda nafsu mulai memaju mundurkan 'adiknya'

''Hhhhhhhaaaahhhhh eeeehhhmmm Yunnieee, oooooh'' desah Jaejoong

Yunho menghisap leher Jaejoong. Memenuhinya dengan kissmark

''Hhhhhhhhh, Yunnnnh, haaaaah fahsssterrrhhhh oooooh''

Yunho mempercepat sodokannya

''aargggh, Boojae, Boojaeku.. Hhhh'' Yunho gak tahan mendesah

makin lama makin brutal tusukan Yunho

''Yunnnnieee, hhhhh... aku mau cummmmm, ehhhmmmm''

Yunho melumat bibir Jaejoong, sambil mempercepat gerakannya dan mengojok kejantanan Jaejoong yang nganggur

''Ehhhhhhhmm...hhhhh'' desah Jae tertahan ciuman Yunho

Yunho melepaskan ciumannya menangkup pipi Jaejoong dengan sebelah tangannya

''Ahhhh Yuuuuuuunnnn aku da...tanghhhhhhh''

''Teriak yang keras , Boo'' desah Yunho tertahan

''ARRRGGGGHHHHH YUNNNNNNNN''

Cairan putih menyembur deras dari kejantanan Jaejoong, yunho masih saja terus menusuk. Tak berapa lama

''AARGHHHHH BOOOOJAEEEJOOOONGHHHHH''

Cairan Yunho tersembur dengan deras didalam tubuh Jaejoong. Jaejoong merasakan cairan hangat mengalir didalamnya

''hhhh yuuunnnh'' desah Jaejoong pelan

Yunho ambruk dipelukan Jaejoong, nafas keduanya masih terengah - engah. Bersama mereka menstabilkan nafas mereka.

Setelah dapat bernafas dengan santai, Yunho melepas juniornya yang tertanam, lalu berbaring disamping Jaejoong.

Jaejoong langsung menyandarkan kepalanya didada Yunho. Salah satu favoritnya di after sex, mendengar detak jantung kekasihnya.

Kaki Yunho menarik selimut yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Lalu menyelimuti merekan berdua. Tangannya melingkar manis dipinggang Jaejoong.

''Malam yang menyenangkan, selamat tidur Boojae'' dikecupnya puncak kepala Jaejoong

''Selamat tidur chagi'' balas Jaejoong sambil mengecup dada Yunho.

Tak berapa lama, tidur menjemput mereka

#selesaiiiiii! Prok Prok Prok #tepuk tangan sendiri, ooooh tangan pegel cuyyyy hahahaha

RnR

Thanksbefore :)

Happy Reading and Have a nice weekend

:* spread the loooooveeee :) i love Zhou Mi anyway :* hahahaha


End file.
